ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Brigand's Chart Quest
Treasure Was wondering how people do record these as I see a lot adding only 1 try. For example: :*Mythril Sword 1/1 :*Rusty Subligar 0/1 Not, this could be from opening one chest, but at least with some cases, it is from one try on the "event" and more than one chests were opened. In my opinion, if for example 3 chests were opened, then it should be like this: :*Mythril Sword 1/3 :*Rusty Subligar 0/3 Of course for at least the ring, things are a bit different if you can really get it from only the 4th or 5th chest. As for my first attempt on this: :*Puffer Pugil :*Mythril Sword 1/3 :*Rusty Subligar 2/3 Continuation of adding results for only one try, (regardless of how many chests were opened) can result to over a 100% change on getting an item as well so I do think that is not the way to go. Either way, just my thoughts and I could be wrong. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I did this fight a few weeks ago as a SMN solo, summoned carbuncle, and then fished up a pugil. I caught 1 or 2 chests while carby was fighting the pugil, then he died and my casting was interrupted trying to recast him. I do NOT recommend trying this battle solo. --Maletaru 12:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Xellith's Data: 1ST BRIGAND'S CHART 1st Cast: Lines and Space 2nd Cast: Platinum Beastcoin 3rd Cast: Beastcoin 4th Cast: 1 Byne Bill 2ND BRIGAND'S CHART 1st Cast: Blue Pitcher 2nd Cast: Blue Pitcher 3rd Cast: Wooden Flowerpot 4th Cast: Penguin Ring, 3 Yellow Globes Ill add more to this data when I get more charts. Xellith 15:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Maze Monger Item Procurement With the recent update to Moblin Maze Mongers, one can now procure a Brigand's Chart much faster from the winnings coffer from Moblin Maze Mongers: Aquatic Depopulation Team. --Infotank 15:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Please note, the fishing rod and bait from Aquatic Depopulation Team (where I found my brig chart) can be used during this event, but results were impossibly difficult! Meaning, I only managed to receive 3 bites, and I spent the entire time trying to weaken the "Easily weakened" stamina bar, and it never fell below 90-95% Yes, that's right. It was no where close to empty by the time the fish escaped and my first experience with this event was like WTF. Oh, and my fishing skill is like level 5, but I didn't think that would matter. (I see no where on the page about a required/recommended level for this event.) So, in short, wtf?? Don't use MMM items to do this event!! You will waste your time! --Overgryph 09:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Mhoram's Data 1st Brigand's Chart Cast 1: Rusty Cap Cast 2: Monster Cast 3: Monster Cast 4: Beastcoin MH0RAM 05:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The 5th chest I have done this quest 14 times now, each time with 0 fatigue, and I have only ever been able to get, at a maximum, 4 chests. No penguin ring yet. ~Zazhi, sylph You won't be able open all the chests when the NPC starts to fade. I took so long putting away my rod that I only managed to open 1 chest before the rest vanished. --Geekgirl101 20:45, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Results, Finally I had a lot of difficulties with this quest. I always did it with 0 fatigue, and each time I brought a friend to pull the pug off me. Still, I did it a total of 17 times, gutting 832 marlins in all. I never saw the 5th chest. I was only able to land the 4th chest on turns when I did NOT fish up the pugil and then only if I did not stop to open each chest as I went. I was never able to open all 4 chests in time. I had to learn to fish facing my character instead of looking over his shoulder so that I could tell which chest was the 4th to land on the beach and immediately open it first. I did not have time to open the other chests. Doing it this way, I was finally able to land and OPEN the 4th chest and in it was my penguin ring. It was the first time I was able to open the 4th chest, so I don't know what the actual drop rate on the 4th chest is. I hope this helps someone. ~Zazhi, sylph